parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Villains' Revenge - Part 2 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the second part of Evil Villains' Revenge, where Thomas has to help Caitlin save Luke from Smudger and his clowns, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Tillie as Alice *Abigial as Snow White *Rayman as Peter Pan *Luke as Dumbo *Caitlin as Mrs. Jumbo *Smudger as The Ringmaster *Leo as The Lion *The Clowns as Themselves *Archie as Casey Jr *Agent Ed, Rocket Robot on Wheels, Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Crows *May as Catty *Misty as Matiarch *Dawn as Giddy *Iris as Prissy *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Pauline, Princess Leia, Queen Amadila, Padme Amadila, and Minnie Mouse as the Other Female Elephants Transcript *(The doors open and sucks Thomas in) *Thomas: Come on! This is going to be some adventure. *(Thomas is sucked into the portal, which takes him past Tillie, Abigial, Rayman Pan, and Luke) *Thomas: Wow! These things sure look fimilar. Hey, they're all from the different stories. That one. One of them is a little engine, who works at the Blue Mountain Quarry and his paint is so green that everyone teases him, and then one day, he realized that his eyes were what made him special, because he could use them to fly. Honest! (arrives at the Blue Mountain Quarry) That's why he call him Luke the green engine. He accidentally bumps into engines, and sends them splashing into the sea, but finds that one of them, who, was once yellow, is named Victor, because he is painted red and repaired. *Smudger: Ladies and gentleman! Please give an announcement call to... Luke the green engine. Come on, Luke, you're on. Don't panic. (Luke lands in the water, but rises to the top of the surface, then swims for fresh air, and climbs out out of the sea, in the moment in which he is about to drown, and nearly dies) *Thomas: That's why Luke is a son figure to his mother, Caitlin. I say, Caitlin, why are you all chained up? *Caitllin: Because tonight the audience is filled with villains. They just laugh at Luke, who bumps into other engines, then sends them splashing into the sea. If you can make Luke fly, he'll be glad to give the clowns a taste of their own stinking beer, so please help my son! *Thomas: Don't panic, Caitlin. My friends and I call help you out, by letting you give us a lift of finding a way to save Luke. (Caitlin pulls the switch, which sends Thomas flying upwards) Now let's see if Luke could make this successful act work. Hmm... I don't think this act is working. If you can make Luke stop all the moving objects and clowns, he'll be glad to give them a taste of their own medicene! Hey! That's looks like a good angle for the cannon. (the arrangement gets set up as the clown hits the other and the other clowns trick him into setting them on fire and landing in water and swinging up and down) *Luke: I did it! I'm flying! Well done, Thomas! *Thomas: Thanks, Luke! I can welcome you, son! (frees Caitlin from the chains) *Smudger: NOOOOOOOOOO! *Archie: All aboard! Let's go! *Agent Ed, Rocket Robot on Wheels, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: I've seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band, I've seen a needle that winked it's eye, *May, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Pauline, Princess Leia, Queen Amadila, Padme Amadila, and Minnie Mouse: Now I be done seen about ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (Oh my!) *Agent Ed, Rocket Robot on Wheels, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: When I see When I see When I see an elephant fly Look at him go When I see an elephant fly Happy landings, son. Yippee! When I see an elephant fly I sure wish I'd a-got his autograph Oh man, I got his autograph! Well, so long glamour boy! Category:UbiSoftFan94